1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing of an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a metallic housing of an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnesium alloy, aluminum alloy, and zinc alloy are often used to make housings of electronic devices, due to their light weight, high scalability, easy molding, and high structural strength. Because metal-alloys do not possess the attractive metallic appearance of pure metals, a metallic layer is coated onto an outer surface of the housing to enhance the metallic appearance. However, the manufacturing procedure is complex and expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.